Our invention relates to an improved circuit for controlling the output level of an electronic device, and particularly to such a circuit for replacing rotary or movable contact devices such as potentiometers or the like.
With the advance in electronic technology, electronic devices such as paging receivers are becoming very small. In fact, such devices have become so small and space so efficiently utilized that some components such as rotating potentiometers cannot be accommodated. And even if such components are accommodated, their reliability is not as good as desired or as the rest of the electronic circuits, for the reason that they are mechanical or contact devices.